Black X'Mas
by Alex McIalwain
Summary: Sisters and Brothers for life and death!


BLACK CHRISTMAS

WHO KNOCKED THE DOOR?

That Christmas tree has been swinging over and over for like hundred windy out there. And its 1998 that time. Vasquez, Rodrigo and their son Nina, Vericko and Justinus have been waiting for 2 hours. Waiting if theres someone who wanted to come and visit, celebrate that lonely christmas with them. 'Its useless' said Vericko desperately. In Sudden, someone knocked the door. Nina was the only person who's willing to opened the door and greeted the guess. 'Well,Hello?' greeted her.'Hey!Merry christmas, can i come in?too cold for me to wait outside' said that young lady. She was alone that time. People have been so busy celebrating Christmas theirselves. greeted her. 'Merry Christmas' Justinus ran into the kitchen and brought That young lady named Dianna a tart. 'Thanks! Sweet.' Said Dianna. ' Welcome!' Justinus replied. Dianna ate it. And suddenly she fell down. She crawled to the door. That 5 members just waited there until they kill Dianna. She crawled, that tart contains macabre. Macabre is a medicine for people to sleep. But Rodrigo's family being too confused because Dianna didnt sleep yet. So,another way. Vericko took a knife and stabbed on Dianna's back. And ripped her body into two pieces. Whats the purpose? I'll tell you the answer later. Here is the sroty of a mansion full of 100 students. But only 15 students and the keeper that time. Most of them returned to their home and celebrated with their family.

'Lame! Its so boring. Can we just hangout?' Said Emma.'Its weird. Why dont you just let us get out? We'll be not 3!' said Nicole to Pilsbury. Pilsbury is a 52-year old female. Her job is for look after the 100 students. 'Shut your mouth!' Pilsbury replied. 'I got a phone call from Matheus! Hes partying outside. How lucky he is!' said Liam. 'Let me just tell you guys a story' Pilsbury bidded. 'About what?Pinochio? 12 dancing princess?Princess and the frog. Ah sweet little musketeers.' Said Lauren with a weird face. That time,there's only 9 students 'This mansion was built in 2000 after 1 family caught because of killing 120 people. After they killed it, they ate it.'Pilsbury explained.'And so?youre telling us that they're cannibal?how scary?weird!' said Emma. And she laughed. Pilsbury ignored her.'Then, this is the house. The corpse was collected downstairs at basement. And upstairs...'after she continued suddenly the telephone rang. 'I got it' said Haley.'Hello..' 'im not gonna kidnap you or torture you or what...thats my house. You all didnt belong there' And the phone off. Haley turned her face and she was shocked. She began to cry. 'Whats wrong?' asked Paul. And suddenly Mike got down and shocked. 'I got a call! And he said this house didnt belong to us!' 'Forget! Its them. Theyre too happy and they cheer you up making fun of you because you spent your christmas here. Screw them!' said Pilsbury. Upstairs, Rachel and Samantha was busy wrapping a present for their family. 'Whats inside that?' asked Samantha.'Pieces of shit! What the hell?its not your bussines busy body!' Rachel was ,Rachel left the room.

Rachel get down and shocked because everybody's shocked. 'Whats goin on?' 'Forget it' Pilsburyreplied. Suddenly somoene knocked the door.'Get an axe!' said took an axe and everybody's preparing to run. Mike opened the door and BANG!its Olivia.'Hey!' greeted her.'Fuck! Olivia!'said Lauren.'What?you dont want me to come?of course you want!' Olivia entered the brought a lot of bags.'Why do you come back?' asked headed upstairs.'i miss you guys. So i comeback.' She replied.'Look at your face!' Olivia laughed at Haley's face.'What?'Haley replied.'Okay, lets celebrate it! Olivia is in da house yo!' Samantha busy wrapping the presents and suddenly someone knocked the window. 'Whos there?'she asked. After she returned to wrapped the present again. Someone knocked the .She opened it and just let the window open wide. Then she closed the door and locked it. And returned wrapping the 5 presents. And suddenly her wardrobe moved.'Damn!is that a unicorn?' asked Samantha stupidly.'Oh my god, if it is. Im so happy. Ive met a unicorn' then the wardrobe moved again.'Lets check it!' Samantha opened the wardrobe and found nothing.'Nothing?thats she returned let the wardrobe wide open. She saw only 2 presents.'Who took it?' asked her. There are only duct tape,cutter and2 presents there.'Supposed to be 5!' she's confused. Then she's trying to find the presents in the wardrobe. Then after she returned,the duct tape and cutter was missing. 'DAMN!'Then there's a man in the corner of her room. And suddenly that man tied Samantha from mouth the whole of the body. That man just let Samanthas eyes opened. And then that man picked Samantha's eye. Samantha couldnt scream. And then that man killed her in the neck.

Jennifer got down.'Where's samantha?''My room!' Rachel replied. 'Your rome was locked.'Jennifer then joined the was listening to music. Victor was on the bathroom. Someone knocked the door hardly.' And Greg opened it and found no one. Then, Greg found that there's a person in the corridor. That Mansion was the biggest mansion at that city. Greg rtying to found out. 'Greg! Where are you?'asked Victor. Greg was walking slowly. He make sure that that's Jennifer,Samantha or someone else in the mansion.'Ineed to take a bath!' Olivia headed upstairs, and she met Greg.'Hey Greg!' 'sssst' said greg.'there's someone there' 'maybe its samantha' said Olivia.'I hope so,but stay there!' okay' said Olivia. Greg walked slowly. Then he turned left. 'Greg?' Victor screamed. Then Olivia entered Greg's room.

Greg searched for that person. The further he walked,the darker it he turned around then there's a man with an axe. 'W-W-What?' said him. 'Who are you?' 'answer me! Who are you?' Greg is scared. 'What happened Greg?' Olivia checked out for Greg. 'Greg?' said climbed the stairs. And trying to found out what happened to Greg. The person with an axe approached him. Greg stand away. And he was stucked. It was the end of the corridor, and the man with axe still tried to approached him. 'He went this way' Olivia showed Mike the way.

'No,please dont kill me!' said Greg.' I have a lot of things to do. Dating with Olivia, Date with Haley and Emma. So just let me...'

Before he continued. The person with an axe swung the axe and throwed it into Greg's mouth. And he jumped to the window on the corridor. Mike was too late. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!' Everybody climbed the stair and shocked. Because Mike dragged the dead Greg. Olivia shocked with her two hands in her mouth. Then Liam decided to breaked Rachel's room. 'Samantha! Are you inside make a noise! Said Rachel. 'Then they found Samantha was dead. With only one eye. 'We really should call police' Lauren suggested. Lauren got down and found out that the door was wide open. 'GUYS!' Haley, Paul and Pilsbury alighted from upstair. 'Who opened it?' Lauren asked.'Theyre inside!' said Haley. 'What are you talking about?' said Pilsbury. Pilsbury came to the door and closed it. But suddenly after she closed the door and leaned on the door. Two hands grabbed her face and ripped her neck. And cut her neck. Paul trying to help. But it was to late. 'No!' Everybody alighted and shocked too. 'So there's 3 dead people in the house?' Asked Nicole.'Theyre inside the house! 4 of them are now inside this house. We need to get out of this house now!' said Haley. 'First of all we need to call the police' said Victor. 'Im sleepin and you guys shouted. Whats wrong?... DAMN! Who killed them?' said Peter.

'POLICE?POLICE?' Haley tried to call the police. 'Nicole, accompany me to the bathroom please?' asked Jennifer. The bathroom was near to the kitchen. Jennifer entered the bathroom. While,Nicole waited outside. Then the knives moved. 'Damn, Jennifer! Hurry up!' 'Wait da minute!' said Jennifer. 'Come on!' Someone approached Nicole. It was Vericko, the meanest of all. Then Nicole left Jennifer. 'Im done!' After Jennfier done with her pee. She opened the door and Vericko killed her on the stomach and stabbed with a knife 10 times. Nicole hurried up with a little run and sat on the chair. 'Where's Jenny?' asked Liam. 'Bathroom'. Liam checked for Jennifer and then shocked because Jennifer was then Nina came and cut Liam leg with a long sword.

'AAAAARGH' Liam first one to came is Haley. Then Paul,Victor and Peter carried Liam to the dining room. 'Like i said!' said Haley.'Theyre now in the house!' 'Okay, im with Haley now. Lets get out of this house!' Said Emma.'NO!Just waited for the police. 'Im with Lauren' said Nicole. 'Shut up! If youre with Jenny, Jenny wasnt dead! But you left her!' Mike blamed Nicole. 'So?if im with her, then im the one who supposed to die?'said Nicole. 'No,nicole..i dont think that he blamed you' said Haley.'Then what? Thats the attitude that he's been giving?you dont know how i feel? Im feeling guilty!' Nicole started to cry. 'Then? Was that even important to me?' said like Jennifer. Haley and Emma prepared to leave the house. 'Where are you guys going?' asked Rachel. 'outside!' 'You dumbass! was dead because shes outside. And you still insisted to leave the house?' said Lauren.'Its our decision, if your decision is to stay. Then stay. Im not beggin you to leave the house with me.'said Emma. 'Im with you' Paul and Rachel followed Emma and Haley. Then,Victor followed them too.

Olivia,Liam,Mike,Peter and Lauren is in the house. 'Oh my god, im freezing!' said Rachel. 'Come on get in the car' said Victor. Victor hugged Rachel. And Emma and Haley coupled to the car. Paul turned off the engine and suddenly theres an axe flied and got into Victor's head. 'F&*#!' said Rachel. Then everyboy's seperated. Rachel ran into the hole under the mansion. The mansion stand because there's a lot of sturdy wood. Rachel hide inside it. Then when Rachel checked out her head Outside. Justinus lifted her head and turned Rachel's head 180%. Paul saw her. Rachel was dead. Then, Mike opened the door. As, Justinus was hiding behind the bench. 'No one!' said Mike. Then Justinus ran and stabbed Mike with a knife on his crotch. And her body into two.'Sh&&#$' Peter screamed. Emma and Haley was nowhere to be found that time. So Paul decided to hide behind the car. Emma then ran with a gun on her hand. And Haley came followed her. 'Shoot whoever approaches us!' said Haley.'Understood' said Emma. Then Paul came to Emma and Emma accidentally shooted Paul on the forehead. 'Emma!' said Haley. 'Omg!i was shocked. You said that shoot everyone who's coming approach us. He did!' Emma explained.

That shoot was calling the whole family. Then stand 5 people with 5 presents that Samantha made. They was shocked. 'Now what?' asked Emma. 'scream their name' Haley whispered Emma.'Lauren!' Emma screamed. Then Nina shoot Liam's tire.

'Whos that?' asked Nicole. 'Whos calling my name?' asked , came to door and hid beside the door.'No no no! No Lauren! Dont get out!' Haley shoot Liam's window's car. 'Shut up!' said Nina. Lauren approached to the door because she knew it was Emma's voice. 'Then the four people ran behind the mansion. 'What?' asked Lauren. Haley began to cry and Rodrigo shoot Lauren's face. 'And ran inside the house. 'We need to stop it!' Emma and Haley ran.

Inside the mansion, Olivia ran upstairs. But Rodrigo tripped Olivia's legs. Which is made her fell down hit the stair. Nicole hid inside the bathroom. Peter ran upside safely. But when he ran in the corridor. Vaquez throwed her little knife into his hand. But Peter still ran and hid inside Victor's room. 'Please..Pleasee.' He didnt realize that Vericko was inside the room. Standing in Victor's bed. And Vericko swung the sword into Peters hand. And now he only had one hand.

Liam couldnt run.'You, you supposed to die. But youre goodlooking. What makes me wanna keep you safe. You supposed to die that time.' Said Nina. 'You better kill me that time. Im suffered now.' Said Liam.'I Saved you dickhead!' said Nina.'Nina, done with the kill him' said Justinus. 'He's too cute to die.' Said Nina. Nicole hid beside the closet. Then Rodrigo tried to break the bathroom's door. 'Leave me ALONE! Said Nicole. 'Rodrigo and Justinus busy with Nicole. Vericko upstair. And Nina with her mother was talking. Olivia crawled slowly to reached the door. Nina realized that Olivia's moving. 'You little cutie? Are you trying to escape?' Then, Emma broke the door and pushed Nina. Nina passed out. Vasquez trying to fight Emma. But Emma shoot Vasquez and Vericko.

But, Rodrigo suceed to broke the door. Rodrigo pulled Nicole's face and hit her face into the sink. 'We need to leave. Mom and vericko was dead.' Haley saved Olivia and Liam. 'Wheres them?' asked Emma. 'Theyre in the bathroom. Emma checked out for them. Then she returned. 'Nicole was dead' said Emma. 'What?' said Liam. Olivia and Haley helped Liam shoulder-to-shoulder. Then there's a voice in the guest room. Theyre heading to the guest room. But Nina stood up and hit Liam's head with a crystal hardly. Then Haley and Olivia ran and Emma hid behind the stair. And pulled them both with her. 'Sisters for life and death? Asked Haley with a pinky promise hand with them. But, Rodrigo pulled Olivia's leg with a long rope and dragged her into the guest room. Haley and Emma trying to help. But Justinus hit them.

After they awake, they saw themselves bounded. 'You see this?' Justinus showed their christmas tree. There was, Samantha's eyes, Greg's cellphone, Pilsbury's head, Mike's penis, Liam's shoes, Nicole's hair and Peter's ear. 'That was a masterpiece.' Said Nina. 'You b%$&~' said Olivia. 'What do you want from me?' said Haley.'Haley, please! Us!' said Emma. 'We want freedom. This house belongs to us!We warned you not to live here. But you insisted to stay!' Rodrigo explained. 'When do you warned us?' asked Haley. 'The time when you burned my child' 'When!'Emma screamed. Nina slapped Emma's mouth. 'Shut your mouth!' said Nina. 'The time when youburn my child. When you the 100 students burn this house and let my child there. Im coming for revenge!' Rodrigo screamed. Then, BAAANG! Liam shoot Nina,Justinus and Rodrigo. 'You saved us!' said kissed Haley. After theyre safe. Who knows that 's child is burn.

So,Longtime ago. There's ,,Justinus,Nina,Vericko and Jasmine. Jasmine burned because everybody knew that that family was a killer. So the 100 students burned the house and live. They're coming for revenge.2 years later. Haley was living in another mansion. And the next 2 christmas. Liam, Olivia and Emma got a phone call. Haley picked up the phone.

'I'll comeback' said someone from the phone. Haley turned her face and shocked. 'What happened?said Emma.'He wasnt die' –Haley.

Haley

Emma

Peter

Rachel

Lauren

Liam

Mike

Jennifer-

Paul

Samantha-

Greg-

Victor

Olivia

Nicole

Pilsbury-


End file.
